The present invention relates to amplifier circuits, and more particularly to a push-pull amplifier circuit using field-effect transistors.
In an amplifier circuit employing field-effect transistors as its amplifying elements, the input-output characteristics of the field-effect transistors are of the square-law characteristics, and therefore the amplified output unavoidably includes non-linear distortion components. The distortion components may be eliminated by employing a negative feedback technique. However, the employment of such a negative feedback technique causes not only to decrease the amplification degree but also to harm the circuit stability, which may result in the oscillation of the circuit.